gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Primal Rage (2016)
Primal Rage (2016) is a reboot of the original game from 1994, It features new characters, new stages, new moves, and new finishers. Most of the characters who appeared in the original got a minor redesign, For example: Diablo now has horns. Returning Characters Virtuous Beasts Sauron: God of Hunger (actually an anti-hero, but whatever) Talon: God of Survival. Blizzard: God of Virtue. Armadon: God of Life. Slashfang: God of the Hunt. Destructive Dinos Diablo: God of All Evil. Vertigo: Goddess of Insanity. Chaos: God of Decay Necrosan: God of Death (Unlocked after completing Story Mode) New Characters Virtuous Beasts Aquafin Species: Parasaurolophus Gender: Male God of: The Sea Stage: The Dock Bio: Aquafin lived 5 million years ago under the deep sea, When the Ice Age came, Aquafin went into a deep sleep, Not waking up until Urth was born. He set out to conquer Urth and go back to a deep sleep when he was finished. Floran Species: Ankylosaurus Gender: Female Goddess of: Nature Stage: The Plains Bio: Floran is an Ankylosaurus who lives with and leads a herd, She has the ability to create plants and summon animals, She uses her abilities to create bushes and berries so that her herd can survive forever, Until Necrosan awakened and killed and terrorized many of her herd members, Causing them to flee, Floran swore that she would defeat Necrosan and rebuild her herd. Merlas Species: Ceratosaurus Stage: The Chamber Gender: Male God of: Health Bio: Merlas is the God of Health, He ensures that his Tribe remains healthy and happy, However, He was challenged by Necrosan and the other Gods, After he conquers Urth and defeats Necrosan, He will make sure his tribe is completely healthy. Serpas Species: Stygimoloch Stage: The Crater Gender: Female Goddess of: Peace Bio: As the Goddess of Peace, Serpas kept the area she lived in peaceful, after Necrosan rose up and struck terror into the inhabitants of Urth, she set out to destroy Necrosan and restore peace to the area, but to do that, she had to defeat the other gods... Malkun Species: Pteranodon Gender: Male God of: Flight Stage: The Airbase Bio: As the God of Flight, Malkun flew in the skies of Urth, making sure it was safe. When Necrosan came, he knew it was time to protect it. Parman Species: Stegosaurus Gender: Female Goddess of: Hope Bio: WIP Fanpo Species: Megalosaurus Gender: Male God of: Luck Bio: Fanpo is the God of Luck, anyone who forms an alliance with him will have extremely good luck. After Necrosan hatched from his egg, Fanpo tried to form an alliance with him to no avail, now Fanpo has to defeat Necrosan along with the other gods. Darpol Species: Cave Bear Gender: Male God of: Wind Stage: The Highway Bio: WIP Blur Species: Gallimius Gender: Female Goddess of: Speed Stage: The Track Bio: Blur is the Goddess of Speed, she doesn't engage in direct combat unless absolutely nessecary, she instead usually challenges her foes to races.When Necrosan appeared she challenged him to a race around the entire Urth, he instead rejected it and made her face him and the other gods in direct combat. Destructive Dinos Zapko Species: Spinosaurus Stage: The Dead Forest Gender: Male God of: Resurrection Bio: Zapko is the God of Resurrection, He resurrects evil souls as his personal zombies, He plans many attacks on the other gods, Most of them fall flat, And some of them work. One day though, His role was challenged by Necrosan, After he is through with Necrosan, He will resurrect him as one of his strongest zombies. Acidlina Species: Acrocanthosaurus Stage: The Sewers Gender: Female Goddess of: Poison Bio: As the god of Poison, Acidlina tortured the people of Urth by constantly killing or sickening them with her Poisonous powers. Merlas is her sworn enemy, so Merlas' tribe is a constant victim of her. After Necrosan rose and challenged the gods, Acidlina saw him as nothing more than a puny worm. So, she planned to kill him so that she could gain supreme power to poison the entire Urth. Morr Species: Triceratops Gender: Male God of: War Stage: The Battlefield Bio: Morr was blessed by the Ministry of Chaos with dual molten cannons on his back, firing extremely hot molten balls capable of melting skin with extreme power. When Necrosan arose he declared complete war on his Necroid army, and would destroy anyone in his way. Gorgon Species: Titanis Gender: Female Goddess of: Vengeance Stage: The Plant Bio: Gorgon, the Goddess of Vengeance, always got revenge on those that wronged her even in the smallest of ways, she would either torture them, send her tribe to attack them, or even kill them. When Necrosan arose and threatened her reign, she swore to get her revenge on him and painfully mutilate him. Socron Species: Dire Wolf Gender: Male God of: Disaster Stage: WIP Bio: WIP Fatalities Primal Rage (2016)/Fatalities DLC Primal Rage (2016)/DLC Category:Primal Rage Category:"M" rated Category:Dinosaurs Category:Prehistory Category:Fighting Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Steam Games Category:PC Games Category:"M" Rated Category:Atari